


3 Visitors.

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1985, Driscoll - Freeform, I made Mike Wheeler better in this fanfic, Jonathan Byers is best brother, M/M, Stranger Things 3, byler, im sorry for long, st3, will byers is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Instead of 2 visitors, there can be 3. So Jonathan chose his little brother Will to ask Driscoll what’s going on.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33





	1. Hospital Room

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot this scene so i went on from my imagination

The party including Jonathan and Nancy got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They go in to the lobby and begin to walk into the hallway but gets stopped by lady screaming “HEY HEY HEY!! 3 at a time..! Wait...” she stopped and looked at Lucas confused, “Extended.” He said smiling.

“Will, Nancy, Come with me.” Jonathan said waving them towards him leaving the rest of the party in the lobby. The walk to the elevator and go to the 3rd floor. While waiting in the now moving elevator Will looks at Jonathan. Jonathan looked back at his little brother, “Are you okay?” He asks worried, Will nodded and looked back forward at the elevator door.

The door opens and they walk to Ms. Driscoll’s hospital room. They walk in but the woman was not there. All of them turned around to a loud bang. Jonathan got in front of his small brother knowing Nancy could fend for herself, Jonathan cared about his brothers well-being but then something caught all of there eyes, Tom, the mean Owner of Hawkins post. 

Will had met Tom and the rest of the team before, they usually were nice to him, but when they weren’t Jonathan would usually get upset and pissed off at them. Bruce began to walk towards them, Nancy was trying to get a weapon while Jonathan was backing up into Will, Will was holding onto Jonathan’s shirt and shutting his eyes. Soon Will’s grip was pulled away from him when he saw his older brother get slammed into the hospital locker.

The small boy let out a scream for help while running out of the hallway, then he saw a horrific sight. Bruce Lowe, the unloving Hawkins Post worker that Jonathan always complains about at dinner, Will never really knew because Bruce never talked to him, the only time he did is when the HP had to watch Will while Jonathan was out getting material.

“Hello, William” He said smirking limping towards the 14 year old boy. Bruce looked like a zombie, no, both Tom and Bruce looked like zombies. Will began to run down the hallway still screaming for help, he runs into a hospital room and closes the door. 

He goes into the curtain holding on to a pair of scissors. “Will, Come on Boy. Let your ol’pal Bruce in there.” Bruce said too calmly. “No!” Will yelled out at the blonde middle age man. Next thing he heard a slam on the wooden door. Then again, then again, and then. BOOM! The door is knocked down. 

Will got on top of the bed so Bruce wouldn’t see his feet. Bruce began to hum a unsettling tune under his breath. “Come on William.. Come out, Come out, Where ever you.. ARE!” The middle aged mean man from Hawkins Post opened the curtain Will was in. Will began to scream on the top of his lungs.

The unsettling scream coming from Jonathan’s perspective made him shiver. “Will.” He whispered while getting ripped up from the ground from his now old boss. “Come on Johnny, Aren’t you going to save your little brother?” Tom said smirking before punching Jonathan. Nancy ran out of the room looking for the lobby.

Bruce threw Will go the ground and got on top of him. Literally almost crushing Will, he began to punch the small 14 year old. Will began crying, he was using his hands to try to push the old male off him. Successfully Will used his legs and kicked Bruce’s private parts, also making Tom stop hurting Jonathan. Will got up and started to run away. 

He ran and ran until he got the farthest away from Bruce. Jonathan got up and stabbed Tom in the back of the head, killing him. Both Tom and Bruce turned into sluggish type of stuff and started moving out of the room. Jonathan also ran out after the slug was out.

“Will!” The man yelled. “Will! Where are you?!” He screamed again. A few seconds go by before hearing a horrifying screaming coming from the room Will ran into. Jonathan spotted Nancy, he motioned her to follow him. 

Will was terrified, a huge piece of the mind flayer was seeping into the room from the door. He began to start crying even harder. “Help!!” The short boy screamed in between sobs. Jonathan and Nancy ran to the room, the mind flayer has now completely gotten into Will’s room. “Will!” Jonathan slammed on the door, he’s literally praying so hard that his brother will be okay.

“Will Please!” The man yelled again. Now heard a growl coming from inside. The mindflayer is corning Will, the 14 year old is now in the corner of the room on the ground while the slug grows bigger, “Jonathan!” Will screams trembling. 

BAM! BOOM! BANG! BO- BOW! The door is knocked down and Will sees everyone, El pulls her hand out and picked the slug up and slammed it around the room before throwing it out the window. Jonathan ran to his little brother and pulled him into a hug. Will was trembling and sobbing into Jonathan. 

The 17 year old man picked his brother up and put a arm around his shoulder to help him walk, they walk out of the hospital to see the piece of the mind flayer twitching and moving around. Everyone walked to Jonathan’s car, Nancy and Jonathan sit in the front while Max, El, and Lucas sit in the middle and Will and Mike sit in the back. 

Will is still shaking and in pain from what just happened earlier so Mike tried making small talk with the boy. “You know, maybe you’ll have a cool scar.” he said smiling pointing at Will’s forehead, that was bleeding. “Yeah I guess.” Will chuckled looking out the back of the car. 

The black haired boy tapped the brown haired boy’s hand. Asking permission to hold it. Will tapped back and Mike gripped on to the smaller boys hand, rubbing it gently trying to make him feel safe and protected. Will looked at Mike and smiled, Mike smiled back squeezing his hand. 

The blood from Will’s forehead is dripping onto his whole face, making half of his head red and half of it not. “Mike, It’s getting dizzy.” Will said while swaying side to side. Next thing Mike knows the short boy passed out onto his shoulder. The black haired boy picked Will up onto his lap and held him close. “Jonathan, We need to go to the store. Now!” Mike yelled, Jonathan looked back at Mike and Will to see his brother on his friends lap with a bloody face and shirt.

“Okay!” Jonathan started speeding up, trying get to the nearest store. He finally found one and didn’t even park all the way. It was closed but Eleven put her hand up and broke the glass into millions of pieces. Mike put Will down into the car after he got out and then picked him back up bridal style. He walked in carefully, not trying to hurt Will or himself in the process. 

He sat down with his friend in his lap. Everyone was surrounded around Will and Mike, “Okay, Someone get a hot rag.” Jonathan said, Max got up and ran to get the materials to help her friend. “I’ll get the bandage.” Lucas said beginning to walk to the medical isle. El ran with Max to get the wet rag and Nancy went with Lucas to look for anything that could help Will. 

Jonathan and Mike sat there staring at Will, hoping that he would be okay, seeing how much trauma he had gotten in the past 2 hours. El and Max got the wet rag and gave it to Jonathan. Soon later Nancy and Lucas walked back with the Bandages and some pain reliever. 

Jonathan spent 3 minutes rubbing the hot rag on Will’s face. After, He put the bandages on his forehead and hoped for the best. Mike kept holding Will, waiting for him to wake up. 10 minutes later Will began to slowly wake up, “Micheal?” He said quietly, “Hey bud, yeah it’s me.” Mike said smiling, Will sat up quickly but got a huge blood rush, Mike put his hand on his friends back because he was about to fall on the ground. 

“Guys, He’s awake!” Mike yelled, Everyone ran to the isle they were in and saw Will sitting up but getting the help of Mike’s hand. The short boy was able to move again we moved his body around to be looking at the black haired boy. He looked around to see his brother and his friends staring at him “What happened?” Will asked confused, but then noticed the bandage on his head. “You passed out because of your cut on your forehead.” Max explained crossing her arms.

“Oh.” Will said before everyone hearing a ‘VROOM!’ from outside. They turned around to see shining lights far away. “We got to move!” Jonathan yelled running to his brother, picking him up by his arm and dragging him to the car while everyone else followed. Jonathan picked Will up into the car while Mike climbing into the back and everyone else got into the car. “I could’ve ran myself but alright then.” Will said putting his back against the car wall.

Jonathan started the car and drove away as fast as he could. Everyone was silently freaking out but internally screaming of fear. They drove to El and Hoppers cabin, trying to get away. 

(Then everything else goes on. I’m tired. I’ll probably make another chapter if you guys want)


	2. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cabin Scene but updated to where Will gets more screen time :)
> 
> (also i may have kinda replaced El getting the mindflayer in her leg with Will, sorry :( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have like, shorted s3 a bit 😏 sorry 😛

The party +Nancy and Jonathan drove the fastest they could, they decided to drive to El & Hopper’s Cabin, trying to get away from the now flayed Billy Hargrove. They get there and all of them get out, Mike holds Will’s hand to help him out of the car, but not trying to make it feel like he couldn’t, just trying to be a, gentleman? 

Will laid on the couch, Mike and Lucas sat at the table, Jonathan and Nancy stood there against the kitchen while Max and El sat on the ground against the coffee table talking about girl things  
(i don’t really know, lol)

Then hell broke lose, Max asked El if she could use her powers to see Billy, which causing Mike to get pissed off and scream at Max and causing the orange haired girl to ask Jonathan and Nancy, “Should El decide how to use her power or Mike?” , making Mike even more pissed.

Mike commented about how Max told El to use their powers to spy on them making Lucas move into this whole mess, not knowing about being spied on. Will put his hands on his ears waiting for this argument to stop, El crawled to Will and tapped his arm that was halfway in the air from covering his ears.

“It’s okay, I’ll get them to stop.” El reassured before yelling, “Guys stop, Will’s getting a headache.” while getting up and walking towards Max. Will say up and put his hands on his forehead. He groaned before getting up and walking to the kitchen table to lose balance and gripping onto the chair. 

Mike quickly got to Will and picked him up gently, the brown haired boy gripped onto his friends shirt to try to stay up. “Fuck... What is wrong with me?” his said putting one of his hands on his eyes, rubbing them. Mike held him up with his arm going around his shoulder.

Then a strange noice came from outside, Jonathan got a axe and Nancy got a shot gun, Will was able to stand up so he let go of Mike’s shirt, moving his hand to Mike’s hand, gripping on to it tightly. All of them began to look around. The slug was now mindflayer and size and crashing into the cabin.

Nancy began to shoot at his while Jonathan held his ground holding the axe up while Max and El get into a corner, Lucas getting into the other, and Mike gripping Will into a hug into the middle of the wall. The mindflayer got to the ground and wrapped its 2 in millions of arms around Will’s legs, trying to drag him away.

Will began to scream again, but hurting his lungs even more from the screaming he did earlier that day in the hospital. Mike held Will’s hands, trying to pull him away from the mutant slug. Jonathan ran up with the axe and began to chop the mindflayer off of his little brother, which he succeeded in. Will fell to the ground and Mike pulled him up on to his lap while he is sobbing into his chest.

Will was screaming/sobbing in pain, Mike rubbed his back gently, trying to coo the smaller boy in his presences. He never noticed the huge piece of mindflayer in his friends leg so he got up and help Will up, holding his by his shoulder. The party walk to the car and they drive off, (also they have their walkie talkie with them) “HE— WE ARE STU— IN STARCOU— ANYONE— CODE RE—“ Came from the walkie talkie, “Dustin?! What are you saying?? Are you alright?!” Mike said picking his communicator up, “star court?” he commented looking at everyone, “RUSSI—“ everyone looked so confused.

“HEL—“ was the last thing they heard, “We need to go to star court??” Lucas said looking at Jonathan, which was driving. “Okay?” The 17 year old man said taking a turn to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being a bit shorter then the first chapter, lol i kinda had a chapter thats 1000+ words and AO3 didn’t save it.
> 
> follow : radink0 on tumblr for more updates, funny stuff when i talk to myself, and cool stuff 😺


	3. Starcourt Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starcourt fights tehe

The party began to drive to starcourt, Will was still in pain but silently screaming, clinging onto Mike’s shirt. Mike was holding onto his friend that was on his lap, gently rubbing circles in his back.

Minutes go past with the brownet silently letting tears run down his face into his friends teal shirt. Michael held his small friend, seeing his face in the ravenets chest made his heart break. He gripped on tighter to his best friend and turned his head to the front of the car. Mike now saw the shining mall in front of them. Jonathan parked in the front of the mall and everyone got out except for Will, he waited for Mike to help him out due the extreme pain in his leg. The tall man put his hand out to try to get his small friend out of the car. When he shook his head in ‘I can’t’ , Mike scooped Will into his arms bridal style and began to walk in.

“Mike, leg.” Will said pointing at his leg and then looking up at him. The raven haired boy gasped loudly before gently put his friend down on to the ground against the wall, Jonathan walked up to his little brother and spotted the huge gash in Wills leg filled with a piece of a disgusting creature.

“Hurts,” Will winced before continuing “It really hurts Jonathan.” tears forming at his eyes. “It must, don’t worry I’ll fix it.” Jonathan replied, trying to make his small brother think it’s fine. The older male told the party to get something’s while he tried to calm his brother down. Mike held Wills hand while everyone was getting the kitchen supplies, “I promise you, you’ll be okay.” Mike explained slightly gripping on to his friends hand.

Everyone came back with a knife and a wooden spoon, “Okay, this is going to hurt, a lot.” Jonathan explained holding the knife in his hand. Will began to grip tight on Mike’s hand and the now wooden spoon in his mouth before screaming in agony from his older brother sticking a large knife in his leg. The spoon fell out of his mouth and Mike’s hand was losing circulation. “Jonathan Stop! Stop!” Will yelled, making Jonathan pull the knife out as quickly as possible.

“Will, let me help. If you don’t mind.” Eleven crouched down looking at Will with a peaceful smile. El pulled her hand in front of her and her nose began to bleed while the piece of the mind flayer comes out of Wills leg. She throws it across the mall and the boy on the ground finally relaxes and manages not to kill Mike’s hand in the process. “Thanks Mike for letting me use your hand as a stress ball” Will laughs loosing his hand from his black haired friends hand.

“No problem Will” Mike says letting the blood flow back into his hand. “Hello?!” A voice coming from the left, “Is anyone here?” a feminine voice continues. “Hello?” Jonathan stands up. “Holy shit!” Dustin says running up to his friends, Everyone copies (except Will) and hug each other. “Will! Are you alright?!” The bright brown haired boy asks crouching down at his smaller friend, “Does it look like i’m alright Dustin?” Will states pointing his hands at his leg

“Woah—“ Dustin says surprised “Lucas?!” “Erica” Both Lucas and Erica say confusingly before beginning to bicker. Mike walked up to Will and sat next to him. Dustin walked back to Steve and Robin and began to talk with them. The ravenet linked both his and his small friend’s hands together, he pulled their hands up and he kissed his maybe bestfriend’s hand. (Woahhhh Mike Wheeler making his first move without yelling at Will?!?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM STARTING TO THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONGER STORY—
> 
> MAYBE 6 CHAPTERS AT MOST. SORRY 😥😥


	4. Starcourt Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Starcourt fight 😜

Will began to blush out of his mind and looked up at Mike and smiled. Mike rubbed his friends knuckles before hearing a deep foreign language come from the front of starcourt. Mike let go of Wills hand before picking him up bridal style and ran to the corn dog stand and hid behind it.

Mike had placed Will down next to him but Will quickly gripped Mike’s hand. Eleven and Max were behind the clothing stand in JC Penny, Scoops troop was behind the Scoops Ahoy counter, Jonathan and Nancy were behind a random store. (my dumbass can’t remember stores) The voices got louder and louder, a gun was starting to load. 

Everyone was terrified, especially Mike and Will. The Russians had walked closer and closer to them and Will had squeeze Mike’s hand out of terror and ‘last goodbye’ type stuff. Then they hear a loud gun shot, and then another, and then another. “You can come out now, kids.” A low masculine voice said. Soon everyone figured out it was Joyce, Hopper, and ‘That bald mysterious dude’ known as Murray. Jonathan was the first to get up, then Nancy, and Steve, and then everyone else. Mike picked Will back up and walked other to the middle of starcourt and sat Will down at the seating area by the plants. “What happened?!” Joyce yelled looking over at Jonathan and then Will, “The mindflayer, it tried getting Will again by pulling him away from us. We managed to get it off of him but it left him with a very wounded leg. Not to forget about when my old co-workers attacked us at the hospital. Almost killing Nancy, Will, and I” Jonathan explained sitting next to Will and putting a arm around him. “Wasn’t this a eventful day.” Murray laughed. “Yeah, I guess.” Jonathan awkwardly laughed looking away from everyone and just looking at Will. “We need to figure out a plan. If we ever want to fix this.” Hopper explained talking to everyone. Everyone began to explain how to get the Russians not to take over Hawkins. After many minutes of talking Hopper started to explain to everyone what the plan is to save the town, “Me, Joyce and Murray are going to go to the Russian base and close this huge gate they opened. Murray knows fluent Russian. So don’t ask. Now Dustin, Steve, how did you get into this base?” Dustin walked up to the large police officer and explained. “Okay, Everything is gonna go as planned correct?” Murray yelled, causing everyone to nodded in agreement. “Okay let’s go.” Hopper said to Murray and Joyce. Leaving the kids unattended. “Me and Erica will go back to the hill and try to contact them. You guys stay back here.” Dustin said to everyone, “WAIT! Dustin if Erica gets hurt out there I’m dead fucking meat dude, My mom would literally be on my ass for a whole 2 or 3 months.” Lucas yelled at Dustin, “I promise you we won’t get hurt, just tell your mom I was with her the whole time and I’ll let myself get in trouble Mrs. Sinclair.” The curly haired boy laughed “I don’t need a full time babysitter” Erica yelled at both of the boy, “Guy, we need to get a move on.” Steve told all 3 of them. “Steve and I will be back soon.” Robin yelled pulling Steve to the front of starcourt to the Cadillac Hopper had stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LITERALLY SO SORFY FIR LEAVING ON A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE LIKE 3RD TIME  
> TBIS IS SO UNPOG


End file.
